Godzilla(legendary) vs Spyler
by nagrme2702
Summary: another one of my KWC matches


San Francisco.

The city-with a population of 884,363- was in the middle of an evacuation. The galactic terrorists, the Garonga, had released their infamous Terror-Beasts. Zandora in New York to kill Zilla Jr, Wargilgar and Jikiro who knows where to lure Zone Fighter into a trap. All the rest were killed by the Earth Defenders. The navy had found out that the Laser Terror-Beast, Spyler was headed towards the city.

The Golden Gate Bridge was swamped with panicked residents, the police having been called in when an accident occurred. Then he arrived. Spyler exploded from below the ocean's surface, utterly destroying an aircraft carrier. He swung a claw into a cruiser, destroying it in a massive fireball.

Elsewhere…

Yellow eyes opened in what seemed to be eons. The planet was calling out to him once more to protect Mother Earth and her children. The legendary defender pushed off the ocean floor, determined to find the invader, and remove its head.

Back at the bridge…

Spyler plucked a jet out of the air before chucking it at a tank on the bridge, destroying both. He then lifted another ship out of the water and used it like a club to decimate the fleet. The constant bombardment was really starting to annoy him. He tossed the makeship club over his shoulder casually. Time to bring out the BIG guns. The bulbs on his body flashed brightly blinding many. But there was an explosive response to the flashes. Fireballs erupted all around the Terror-Beast, including the bridge. After the smoke cleared, the bridge was barely intact. Spyler marched over and raised his claw to smash through the structure, but suddenly the bridge collapsed. Spyler scratched his head, then shrugged and continued onward toward the city. The reason for the collapse was a flea, sensing its host was dead, jumped off onto the bridge in search of a new one and was the straw that broke the bridge's back..and the rest of it.

Near the city…

The behemoth sped up, hearing the cried of humans. He raised his head out of the water and saw a right mess up ahead. The legendary kaiju, Godzilla, slowed down to let the survivors climb onto his ancient back. Godzilla glared at Spyler's back, he was going to die. A pat on his spine turned his attention to a rescuer giving him a thumbs-up and a nod. He may have not known the gesture, but could tell the meaning. He speed up, the water receding from the docks. Spyler swung a claw through a building, crackling in evil glee, when he felt water form around his feet. Footsteps like thunder sounded, causing Spyler to turn around in fear to see Godzilla lumber out of the smoke of the fire that Spyler started. The Alpha predator snarled in disgust, this creature was pitiful. Spyler's battle cry split the air, but Godzilla just narrowed his eyes before breathing in deeply. A tremendous bellow tore through the city, shattering windows, setting off car alarms, and snapping powerlines. The roar was heard up to three miles away. Godzilla straightened up, his back spines glowing in an intimidation display. It was without a doubt working, with Spyler's knees shaking. The Terror-Beast mustered up the courage to charge the behemoth. Godzilla merely held up one hand and Spyler's noggin smacked right into his palm, stopping him cold. As Spyler pinwheeled his arms, Godzilla looked at a news helicopter, raising an eyebrow. He sidestepped and let Spyler go. The living weapon barreled on before coming to a stop. He whipped around and charged again. Godzilla bent his neck down and bit the metal crest on the Terror-Beast's head. Spyler had little time to react before his opponent jerked his head up, tearing the crest off, and in the process fling Spyler over his head. The legendary defender of Earth whipped his tail to one side, waiting… waiting...now. WACK!

Home-run!

Godzilla dropped Spyler's crest and pivoted around to face the path that Spyler made through the human "nests" as he flew from the wallop. Spyler groaned in pain as he got up rather shakely. What power! The thundering footsteps of Godzilla alerted him to the rapidly approaching Alpha predator. He lifted his claws up to catch Godzilla's own, the two shoving each other. Spyler was able to stop Godzilla, at least for a minute. He tried to crush his opponent's hands, but to no avail. The veteran Earth Defender narrowed his yellow orbs before he headbutted the alien in the face, then followed up with stomping on Spyler's foot. The weapon of the Garonga screeched in agony, hopping on one foot while holding his quite literally flattened foot in his claws. Orange blood dripped to the ground, the sight reminding Spyler that, he too, could be killed.

A shadow covering Spyler caused him to carefully set his foot on the ground and look up. Realizing that he was face-to-neck with his foe, Spyler raised his claws to strike Godzilla, only for the defender to catch them and squeeze, cracking the exoskeleton and causing more blood to flow. Spyler yanked his claws out of Godzilla's iron grip, hobbling back, only for Godzilla to slam both his fists onto Spyler's head. Despite the throbbing headache, he flashed his bulbs again, covering Godzilla in explosions. The Terror-Beast limped over to a building, leaning against it. He panted, wanting nothing more than for Zone Fighter and Zilla Jr to show up and be killed so his buddies could take his place. A faint humming noise caught his attention, a blue glow traveling up the unharmed Godzilla's back. He smirked, the creature before him not knowing of The Flame. He opened his maw, realising a blue blast of atomic pain, striking Spyler in the chest. Spyler waved his arms, desperate to stop the pain. Godzilla stopped to build up more nuclear energy.

Spyler spun around to protect his burnt chest, bending over in the process. This was an opportunity he was without a doubt going to take. Blue flames burned into Spyler's rear end. He hopped up and down in pain. Godzilla lunged forward as Spyler turned around, biting down on his right shoulder. Spyler dug his claws in Godzilla's gills in desperation. The legendary kaiju grunted in pain, but bit down harder. A humming noise caught Spyler's attention again, causing him to batter Godzilla's head. Godzilla fired his atomic breath while biting down on the Terror-Beast's shoulder. The flames washed over Spyler's right side of his face, burning it badly. He pulled out of Godzilla's iron grip, pain shooting through his body. He looked at Godzilla, and what he saw scared the life out of him. Godzilla's entire body was GLOWING! As in glowing the same shade of blue as his atomic breath. Godzilla opened his mouth, a blue beam shooting forth, rather than flames. It hit his injured shoulder, boring through it like a hot knife through butter before exploding, blowing off his arm.

Spyler fell to one knee, covering his injury with his remaining claw. Godzilla prepared his tail as he closed in, ready to end this fight. He bent down and spun, his tail flinging forth, and connected with Spyler's head...

SPLAT!

Spyler's head exploded like a watermelon, his limp body falling to the ground. Godzilla began to march back to the sea, his job not yet done.

Winner: Godzilla(legendary)


End file.
